Being Lost Can Be Dangerous
by MehLikey
Summary: Zoro was pissed. He had just gotten up in the middle of the night to go toilet while on their ship, the Going Mary. He'd come to the end of a corridor he'd never seen before and discovered a door. Now, while the fact that he found a door was amazing, given how good Zoro was at getting lost, the door didn't actually lead to a toilet. It lead to, well, a room.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI! This only my second story but I've put a lot more thought into this one where the other story I had was more me having ideas and putting them on paper-online. This is a crossover between One Piece and Harry Potter. It takes place before the time skip in One Piece because I haven't watched that far and I don't know enough about it. I nearly have all of my chapter written out, and need to write it out on the computer after that. This is just a small bit that I decided would make a good prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Zoro was pissed. He had just gotten up in the middle of the night to go toilet while on their ship, the Going Mary. He'd come to the end of a corridor he'd never seen before and discovered a door. Now, while the fact that he found a door was amazing, given how good Zoro was at getting lost, the door didn't actually lead to a toilet. It lead to, well, a room. Now, while the room was amazing and all (NOT), Zoro wanted the toilet. NOT a room in which a randomo, who Zoro had never seen on the Going Mary before, was offering him a random potion. Funnily enough, the potion was green.

"Take my potion." (**AN: do it with a Gollum voice for added effects) **The randomo hadn't stopped bothering Zoroyet. He stretched an arm toward Zoro, potion in hand. Err, well, not that Zoro could see a hand. The strangers whole body was hidden beneath a very long and loose black robe.

Zoro muttered something under his breath that will not be repeated. Though, it was about Sanji so you can pretty much just guess what Zoro said.

He turned to leave the room. Wait. Where was the door?

Zoro turned back around. Ah ha! It was behind the stranger.

He stalked up to the stranger and went to shove right past him. This didn't work. The stranger grabbed Zoro with a surprising amount of strength and blocked his nose using only one hand. The other, of course, was still holding the potion.

Zoro, unable to do anything, opened his mouth to take a quick breath. Unluckily for him, that was what the stranger was waiting for. He quickly shoved the potion down Zoros throat.

Zoro couldn't do anything but swallow the vile tasting liquid so he could get some air into his system.

The second all the liquid was gone from the glass vial the stranger chucked it behind him. It shattered against the wall.

Zoro slumped, unconscious.

The stranger seemed to be in a hurry now. He turned to the door, opened it and shoved Zoro through.

"Well," said the stranger. "That takes care of that." **(AN: this doesn't work with Gollums voice, don't try it)**

A sudden thought hit the stranger. He had forgotten to confiscate Zoros swords. Whoops. That's not exactly a good thing, the stranger thought, infact, it's more of a bad thing. Ooopsys.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's all I have for now. Please review and I may put up the first chapter faster. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue with this story. Please, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. I tend to dwell for days on one mean comment and can get demotivated quite easily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoo! Went to bed, woke up and saw I had two reviews! Decided to finished chapter today and post it. Yes, hopefully it will be longer than the prologue. In fact, I know it will be. Learning Fairy Tail main theme and the slow version on my flute. It fun. :-) I have heaps of ideas concerning Zoro and the big castle called Hogwarts but I have to get all this other stuff out of the way first. I'll still try to get some humour in there so no one gets bored. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. We all know who they belong to**

* * *

Zoro groaned and sat up. What the hell had just happened? Strangers with green potions assaulting him in the middle of the night while he was on his way to the toilet. Oh yeah, that's a dream. Definitely.

He looked around. Hmm, still in dream land. Moving pictures, a bird (phoenix to be exact), lots of weird thingymajigys and an old guy behind a desk with half-moon spectacles staring at him with twinkling blue eyes. Yep, he's still dreaming.

Zoro stood up and dusted himself off, noticing that the ground seemed to be closer. He was happy to see that his swords were with him in dream land, hanging off his right hip.

Zoro turned away from the staring old man, deciding that because he was dreaming, this was his dream and he could do whatever he wanted.

Straight away Zoro noticed a door, a fire-place and a mirror. Nicely detailed dream. And all in colour too.

There was a kid in the mirror. Zoro took a closer look. It looked just like him when he was eleven, green hair and all. Of course, he still had all of his battle scars and his three earrings in his left ear too. Zoro moved a hand to his face. The mirror copied his movements. He shrugged. Dreams.

"Weird dream." Zoro muttered. He turned around and spoke louder to the old man who was still staring at him with his chin in his hands. "What are you doing in my dream?"

The old man frowned. "I can assure you this is no dream."

Zoro smiled. "Nope! It's a dream. I mean, if it was real, I'd still need to go toilet." He froze. He just realised he still needed the toilet.

Zoro muttered about realistic dreams and told himself not to get on a toilet and go because then he'd wake up in a warm puddle.

The old man stood and came around the desk. Zoro noticed the long silver hair and the even longer silver beard. The old mans clothes were purple and very odd. They were long, touching the ground. The sleeves nearly hid the old mans hands from view. Zoro wondered if he was friends with that weird dude in his dream before.

"Where did you come from?" asked the old man. "What are you doing here and why do you have three swords?"

Zoro looked at the old man. "It's my dream, I can do whatever I want."

"Not that I wanted to swallow the potion, be knocked unconscious, wake up somewhere completely different where pictures move and discover that I am eleven years old again." He muttered to himself as an afterthought.

The old man caught what Zoro had muttered. "If it is indeed a dream, than your dream is not under your control. Alas, it is not a dream and it seems that you were not sent here willingly. The door opened and you were chucked through, unconscious. I sat behind my desk and waited for you to come around so I could discover why you suddenly appeared in the Headmasters room at Hogwarts."

Zoro pinched himself. Hard. It hurt. Not a dream then. But what was he doing here and why was he eleven years old again? He blamed the potion. And Sanji. Not that Sanji had done anything out of the ordinary previously that day. But still, you never know.

Zoro sat down in the middle of the floor. "Mind telling me where on the Grand Line are we?"

The old man frowned yet again. "Grand Line?"

Zoros eyebrows rose. "What, have you never heard of the Grand Line before?"

The old man shook his head. "No, you're in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry."

Zoro scoffed. "Yeah right. So if I'm not on the Grand Line, am I in the West, East, North or South Blue?" This was going to be troublesome to get back home.

The old man sighed. "No, you're in England."

Zoro stood back up again. This was getting him nowhere. "Just show me a map old man."

The old man sighed. He seemed to be repeating his actions a lot. Zoro wondered if he was okay. The old man pulled out a stick and flicked it. He said something that Zoro didn't quite catch. A map appeared and floated down onto the desk. Eyebrow raise. Yeah, suppose that was wizardry. The old man sat back down and his chair behind the desk. He beckoned Zoro to a chair in front of his desk.

Zoro wandered over wearily and took the offered seat. He peered over at the map. His eyebrows rose even higher. This whole map was different. He knew an okay amount about maps thanks to Nami and her navigation but this was outrageous. How could he not recognise anything on the map?

He picked up the mans stick, ignoring the protests. He flicked the stick in the same way the old man did and attempted to copy the old mans muttered words. He imagined a map of the Grand Line and the surrounding seas. A map appeared above the desk and floated down overtop of the other map. Zoro gave the old man his stick back and ignored the shocked look on his face.

"See this is where I am. Was." Zoro pointed to a random spot on the Grand Line.

The old man raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Well boy, I don't think you're at home anymore. Or anywhere on that map."

Zoro felt a small part of him panic, but he shook it off quickly. He'd find a way home, he was sure he would. And the crew would notice soon enough and might be able to bring him back. He leant back in the chair and sighed. "Mind telling me where exactly I am."

* * *

**AN: Was going to post more but Mum is kicking me off the computer and this is all I could get done. I promise a longer chapter next time. Please review and you may get your chapter sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG! I had heaps of this typed out and then the computer played up and deleted it all! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And now my sisters stalking me and looking over my shoulder! What has the world come to? This chapter was getting soooo long and I am now where near finishing it so I had to make it a bit shorter the only way I knew how... Chop it off at the time skip. This will make it quite small so I will start my next chapter and get it up as soon as possible. It's a reward because I didn't publish for a couple of weeks.**

**Thanks to all you lovely reviewers. Please, keep reviewing. **

**And without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

After hearing the old mans explanation of this new world, Zoro told the old man about his adventures as he had decided to trust the old man. Zoro learnt that the old mans name was Albus Dumbledore and that he was headmaster of Hogwarts where the students were taught magic. In return Zoro told Dumbledore his name, Roronoa Zoro, and a few of his adventures on the Grand Line in a pirate crew. Dumbledore was a good listener.

Finally, after what seemed like years, both stories had been told and only one problem remained. Where would Zoro go now? Dumbledore suggested that Zoro stay at Hogwarts and learn magic and whatnot until a cure was found and Zoro was returned to his original age, nineteen, and sent back to the Grand Line. Zoro shrugged. He had nothing better to do and nowhere else to go so why not learn magic. With a stick. While he was stuck in a world that wasn't his own.

Zoro sighed. "Dumbledore? Do you happen to have a toilet nearby?"

An ever so slight blush was present on Zoros face.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Right this way."

He got up from his chair behind the desk and walked to the door and opened it. Zoro got up and followed.

The castle was huge. There was moving portraits, doors that weren't doors, trick steps, moving staircases and long, winding corridors. Zoro wondered how often people got lost in the castle. He knew he'd be fine though. As long as he had a map.

After he had made a successful trip to the toilet, Dumbledore took him to a bedroom hidden behind a painting and told Zoro he was welcome to stay there until the school term started. He also told Zoro that someone would take him to Diagon Alley the next day so Zoro could get all his supplies.

Zoro thanked Dumbledore and waited till he had left the room before sinking into an armchair next to the bed. What the hell was he doing doing here? Zoro still didn't quite get the magic in this world and he really wanted to know why Dumbledore was being so nice to a stranger who had just tumbled through his door and told him a story about a pirate crew sailing on seas and having grand adventures that involve getting bountys placed on their head and nearly getting captured by the marines. He wished that it was all just a bad dream and he would wake up and go about his normal business on the Going Mary. But no, it wasn't a bad dream. It was real.

Zoro wondered if he could get some weights the next day in Diagon Alley so he could train. he ran a finger over the hilt of each of his swords. At least he still had them here with him.

A sudden wave of sleepiness washed over Zoro. Man, was he tired.

Zoro gave in to his sleepiness and crawled into the bed, fast asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: And there it is. Don't worry, there'll be another one up soon.**

**Review and make my day. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And here it is, the next short chapter I promised you. The next chapter promises to be quite a large one and I am already partway through it, with a long way still to go. Snape is in this chapter. Enjoy. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Zoro awoke nice and early the next day. He was out of bed and practicing in a little space with his swords before you could even say 'cheese'. It seemed that all of his skills had stayed with him, making Zoro a very lethal eleven year old.

Zoro smiled and sheathed all three of his swords before he went too far and cut something to bits.

Lucky for him, he sheathed his swords at the right moment. Next thing he knew, there was a sallow faced man with black shoulder length hair that looked like it had never been washed before, barging through the painting hole with a scowl already prominent on his face.

"I am Professor Snape. I will be escorting you to Diagon Alley today."

Zoro blinked and let his hand slide off Shusui, were his hand had been the second the door had been thrown open. "Oh. I'm Roronoa Zoro. Just call me Zoro."

Professor Snape sneered. "Did you dye your hair that colour?"

"No." Zoro answered curtly. "It's natural."

"Well come along boy," said Snape, grabbing Zoros arm. "We don't have all day to stand around and tell each other useless tidbits about ourselves."

Tug. Zoro didn't move an inch. Tug. Tug tug. Tug tug tug. Tugtugtugtugtugutug. Zoro stayed exactly where he was. tug.

Snape snapped. "I said, come along boy."

Zoro shook Snapes hand off his arm and walked through the open door and waited for Snape to come out and lead Zoro to Diagon Alley.

A frowning Snape stalked out the door and his black robes brushed Zoro as he went by.

'Follow me."

* * *

**AN: And that's where I leave that chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

**Does anyone have any bright ideas regarding Zoros wand? I will probably just end up checking my Pottermore and using my wand if no-one gives me any other ideas. So if you want a wand with a special meaning or anything, you might want to say so. Reviewing only takes a few seconds. REVIEW!**


End file.
